


Family Affairs

by bluemooning



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemooning/pseuds/bluemooning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When tragedy strikes the Kuzuryuu family, Fuyuhiko must take it upon himself to face the rival group, but not without intervention from his old classmates. Spoilers for chapter 2 of SDR2. Crack-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> So this basically takes place in an AU where everyone came back alive and continued to live their happy lives beyond Hope's Peak Academy. And, if you haven't read chapter 2 of Super Dangan Ronpa 2, go do it right now.  
> That's all I have to say, so enjoy!

"Son," said Papa Kuzuryuu very solemnly, "I am old, and will not be in this world for much longer,"  
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from the bullet wound on his father's chest. Bright pink blood poured out endlessly. There was even more blood coming from Papa Kuzuryuu's mouth, and his face was quickly paling.  
"You know what you must do." A gun was placed into Fuyuhiko's shaking hands. "You must uphold the Kuzuryuu name. Bear it with honor. Continue the legacy with a suitable female,"  
"F-father!" Fuyuhiko's eyes darted between Papa Kuzuryuu and Peko Pekoyama, who was currently standing beside him.  
"Pekoyama," the man looked up at her, "Please, take care of my son,"  
"Of course,"  
And with that, Papa Kuzuryuu was no more.  
Fuyuhiko immediately was at his dead father's side. His entire body trembled. With his precious bodyguard as the only witness in that dingy alleyway, he let the tears fall.  
It wasn't supposed to end this way. His father should have gone on to lead their group, should have done a bit more killing and ransoming and bomb planting. He ought to have eventually retired and met some of his sweet grandchildren. And then, at a ripe old age, he would have died peacefully in his sleep, surrounded by family and friends, not in some dirty, secluded part of the city where the sun didn't shine.  
Okay, so maybe that was too idealistic. After all, 'peaceful' wasn't exactly the word that most people used when describing the Kuzuryuu group.  
This sort of death had been inevitable. Fuyuhiko himself suspected that one day, it would happen to him as well. With that realization, he began to cry louder, his sobs shaky. Gross snot fell in torrents on his expensive suit.  
"Young master, you must stay strong." Peko was at his side, offering him a handkerchief. He blew into it noisily and shamelessly.  
"Thanks," he handed it back to her, rubbing away the last of his tears.  
Peko folded it up carefully and tucked the soiled cloth into her bosom. She watched Kuzuryuu for a while longer. Seeing the young master like this was so painful.  
She put a hand on his shoulder. "You know what we have to do,"  
Kuzuryuu nodded, noticeably calming down. He pressed Papa Kuzuryuu's gun to his heart, eyes closed in reverence. Then, he tucked the weapon away in his pocket, making absolutely sure that the safety was on.  
"Get me some gasoline,"  
"Right away."  
\---  
It wasn't much, but the little cremation pit would serve its purpose well enough. Papa Kuzuryuu's body was laid out in it. He looked serene in death, a stark contrast from the face he had worn on the daily, a face meant to frighten, to intimidate. He had been a rough man of questionable morals, and probably not even a good one, but he had been the best father that Fuyuhiko could have ever hoped to be the son of.  
He unscrewed the gasoline, pouring it all over the corpse, and then tossed the container aside. He took out a small box, struck a match, and tossed it on, flames leaping up and licking at the air and Papa Kuzuryuu's body.  
For the second time, reality came crashing down on the young mafia boss. "I..." Another wave of emotion overtook him. He buried his face into Peko's shoulder, blubbering. "I never got to tell him..."  
"Tell him what?"  
"I never told my father that I loved him!!" Fuyuhiko wailed, his cry rivaling that of the crackling flames, now nearly two stories high.  
Peko stroked his hair reassuringly. "Young master, you must keep moving forward. All you can do for your father now, is to avenge his death,"  
He stood up straight and nodded. His cheeks still glistened with tears, but there was determination in his eyes. He watched the cremation, his new conviction burning as brightly as his dead father's corpse.  
"...well?"  
"Peko, get me a jar,"  
"As you wish,"  
The body burned well into the night, though eventually the fire became nothing more than an orange glow of embers. The yellow light of the streetlamps didn't quite reach their alley, but Peko had brought a flashlight along with the jar. At some point, Kuzuryuu propped the flashlight up so that the beam of light hit a wall, and he proceeded to make shadow animals with his hands. Peko watched the young master amuse himself, and then she joined in on the shenanigans.  
"Whoa, what's that?"  
"It's an elephant,"  
She shifted her fingers around some more.  
"And this is a hummingbird,"  
Kuzuryuu watched her, very much in awe. "Hey, isn't that an angler fish?"  
"Yes it is," Twisting her face up in concentration, she brought a new creation to life within the bounds of that round circle of light. "This one is a blue footed booby,"  
"Fuck," the young master happily sighed. "Wait, how is it blue footed?"  
"...with imagination,"  
"Wow,"  
The last of the embers had cooled. Peko took the flashlight and pointed it at the cremation pit, which was now full of dark ashes. "I can do it, don't soil your hands,"  
"You're not my mother," Kuzuryuu was already on his knees, scooping up ashes with his bare hands and dumping them into Peko's jar. Her smile hidden in the darkness, she set the flashlight down, and got on her knees as well.  
Kuzuryuu screwed the lid on tightly, hugging the jar to his chest. Though he had long since graduated from high school, his childish appearance hadn't gone away yet, or at least not completely. While his lips still curled in immature disdain as he struggled to keep a firm grip on the large urn, his eyes weren't nearly as large now, and his cheeks weren't so pinchable anymore. Peko noticed all this and more.  
No! It could never be. She was his servant, just his tool for almost the last two decades. She held so much gratitude towards the Kuzuryuu group, and to form that kind of relationship with the young master...it would be akin to complete and utter disrespect towards what the family had done for her. It was simply impossibly to perform that kind of betrayal.  
But Kuzuryuu was so tall now, and so muscular. At this very moment, his eyes were even glittering with sensual frustration as he nearly dropped the urn.  
"Please, let me carry it," she hastily took it from him. "I know where we can put it,"  
The pair walked through the quiet street until they turned a corner, and Peko pulled open a door. Kuzuryuu followed her, the sign above him reading SEXYTIME RUMPUS SAUNA & HOTEL.  
Peko reached a cedar paneled locker room, and she opened up one of the little lockers. She carefully placed Papa Kuzuryuu's urn inside, then closed the locker door and slid a small combination lock on.  
Meanwhile, Kuzuryuu was muttering under his breath. "Must...avenge...father..."  
"Let's sleep first," Peko firmly told him. "This way,"  
They snuck up the stairs into a hallway lined with doors. Peko carefully tested each one, and quickly found one which swung open easily.  
Kuzuryuu followed her in and blindly groped at the wall.  
"Don't turn the light on,"  
He thought for a second, and grunted in agreement. Feeling around the room some more, he was forced to come to a bitter and awkward conclusion.  
"There's only one bed!!"  
"...is that a problem?"  
He tried to shield his innocent eyes, but it was too late. He had already caught a glimpse of Peko's silhouette slipping the sword off her back, and then her shoes. Unconsciously, he let out a pained gasp upon seeing his sweet bodyguard pull her stockings off and toss them to the side.  
"Peko, have you no shame?!?"  
"It's fine. It's just you here,"  
Stammering a bit more, Kuzuryuu dove for the bed, still wearing his three piece suit and covered in soot and ash. He buried his face in the covers, feeling terribly dirty.  
Peko's warmth soon joined him in the bed. "Tomorrow, you'll get your revenge, alright?"  
"Yeah, revenge..." At this moment, homicide was the last thing on his mind. Right now, he was in a bed, with a girl, and they would soon fall asleep together...what would his mother say? She would be so ashamed of his crude behavior. Kuzuryuu was sure of it. But before he could anguish over his dilemma any more, his eyelids succumbed to their heaviness, and he fell into a deep sleep, snoring quietly.


End file.
